Wild Child Williams
by Slytherin Quidditch
Summary: As Layla is preparing for another year at Sky High she finds out that her rebellious older sister is attending Sky High for her senior year. She just thought she was dealing with a bullying older sister picking on her not Leanne dating the excon Lash.
1. Chapter 1

Layla's POV

"Can you believe they let them back?" Will Stronghold asked as he watched Lash, Speed, and Penny got off their bus. After a year in prison the three were released.

"Will can we talk about the problem of Leanne coming to Sky High for her senior year?" I begged as I dreaded the return of my older sister. Leanne is my polar opposite and at 13 she was sent to live with our aunt because of her bad behavior. When she left 4 years ago she had long black hair and her ears pierced three times in each ear. Around the neighborhood she was known as Wild Child Williams for her daredevil acts that no one in the rest of our family would even think about doing. Then there was the time she got caught drinking.

"Layla it has been four years that she went to live with your aunt to get straightened out you could have changed or just tuned down her attitude down a few notches." Will stated as he tried to comfort me.

"Will! She is dangerous to everyone. Or did you forget the time she 'accidentally' blew up our shed!?" I screamed back even though I knew he was trying to comfort me. What I didn't know was Lash heard me say Leanne was dangerous.

"What are two arguing about now?" Magenta asked in a bored tone as she looked at us. I didn't even she them arrive.

"Her sister, Leanne, is coming here for her senior year and she is a troublemaker that is slightly like Lash." Will explained and it made me become even angrier.

"Slightly like Lash." I scoffed. "She is far worse that both Lash and Speed. The nickname she received as a child was Wild Child Williams. And I know she hasn't changed because I received a letter from her and a few pictures that she said she hadn't looked at yet but not to show them to mom. She was wasted in half the pictures and dancing on the bar. I still don't know how she didn't get kill or arrested yet!" I ranted causing all my friends to stare at me. A large explosion was heard then laughter followed as the doors of Sky High opened to reveal a girl with short black hair with neon pink streaks pulled into loose pigtails. She was wearing a black wrap around skirt and a tank top that stopped just above her bellybutton showing off her belly ring. Her ears had gained quite a few more piercing. She had a tattoo on her left should of a Chinese symbol that meant Wild Child. Once I seen Leanne I knew that this was going to be a very long year. But I must have missed Lash gazing at her when she walked in because I just thought I'd have to deal with her tormenting this year. But we were going to get many more problems than we thought we were this year.


	2. Meeting Lash and Speed

Leanne's POV

I don't know why I couldn't just stay with Aunt Kara in Hawaii the night life was great. But no I have to go home. You

think after four years they'd like the fact that they had the perfect family without me but they had to take me back. I just got off

the senior bus which I almost missed this morning. I was the last one off so I thought why not have a little fun before hand. So I

create a metalic flower in my hand and well blew it up. I walked in with all eyes on me just how I like it. Layla looks horified to

be releated to me. So she she's a sidekick with that group of geeks. Will is a hero that was a easy guess. Ok Warren Peace

cannot be hanging with my sister. I thought he was supposed to be all badass and had I'm going to be the next biggest super

villian vibe. Guess he joined the losers after all. I decided to pick on Layla after not being able to for so long. I guess that is an

upside to this situation. "Little Sister you don't now how much I missed you." I drawled sarcastically as I shot the group a look

of discust. "Hanging with sidekicks wait Layla you are a sidekick I really thought you'd do better. Now I'll take my leave I can't be

seen talking with sidekicks only seen throing them in lockers." I laughed at the thought and glided away but not before letting a

flower burst into water over there heads soaking them all. Many people laughed at them which made me smirk. Well that put

them in there place. I thought when an arm drapped over my shoulder.

"So you're the one the hippie was crying about." A boy in stripes stated as he looked me over. 'He is really hot.' I thought as he flashed him a smile.

"All good things I hope." I commented with an evil smirk. He smirked back before waving someone over.

"Lash and this is Speed we're the guys that put the sidekicks in their place. And after that display we'd like to have you

in our little freshmen welcoming committee to collect our $15 fee. And maybe you can hang with us for the year, you in?" Lash

offered. A smirk grew on my face as I eyed the bus flying in.

"The name is Leanne and I think we have some money to collect." I stated as the two boys high fived each other. Lash

and I followed Speed and he rounded up the freshmen. Lash strechted down and I disappeared in a mass of metalic flowers only

to reappear next to Lash.

"I'm Lash and this is Leanne and Speed and we're the Sky High welcoming committe and are here to collect the $15

entrace fee." Lash said as he extended his hand out to the freshmen when Little Layla had to interupt.

"You shouldn't try and get money off the Freshmen. Hi I'm Layla and I'm your student body president this year. Layla

went on and the three of us walked away in a slightly annoyed manner.

"Ruins all of my fun that girl. And they put a junior as class president not to mention she is a sidekick what happened to

the time when even teachers disliked the side kicks." I ranted as we walked back into the building.

"We feel for you Leanne you're the one who's related to her." Speed mentioned as he glared back at the red haired girl.

"Give me a week, two weeks at most, and my mother will be throwing me out of the house for my dangerous and

criminal behavior." I told them as I shrugged my shoulders. "That's why I'm here for my senior year only spent the other three in

Hawaii. And I miss the Hawaiian liquor already." I continued as I sadden as I knew I wouldn't get out as much as I did back in

Hawaii.

"You've been to Hawaii?" Speed asked in a slightly unbelieving tone. lash elbowed him and looked me over. The nice

tan the Hawaiian style clothing. Speed looked away embarrassed that he didn't notice before. "Why have you been in Hawaii

and your sister here?" Speed questioned.

"My mother thought my aunt would straightn me out. She might have if she wasn't the one taking me to the parties and

handing out the alcohol." I explained as I looked around. "Can you guys show me to the gym for power placement? I want to be

done with it." I asked as I continued to look around.

"I'll show you. Speed start putting those sidekicks back into their places." Lash commanded as he motioned me to

follow him. "So what is your power anyway?" he asked.

"I create metal flowers that I can use as explosives, smoke bombs, I can use them to teleport in a way, and I can use

them to throw water on people. But I haven't reached my full potential yet I have a lot more to work on before I can use them for

almost anything." I explained. Lash was in awe.

"You can do almost anything with your powers ans people believe you just make little flowers that can't harm anything."

Lash stated as I handed him a flower that I just created.

"That one doesn't do anything unless you feel the need to talk to me. It is sort of like a way to connect me no matter

what." I stated. "You now if there is a group of sidekicks together just crush the flower and I'll be there or al least know what is

going on."

"Well here's the gym. I'll see you at lunch. Then we can throw the new sidekicks into lockers." Lash said smirking. I

nodded and walked into the gym.

"iss Williams you are late." A loud voice yelled nearly knocking me over. I looked up unimmpressed. "Get up here

and power up." he yelled. I walked up and created numerous flowers and threw them in the air. One exploded, another dropped

water, and the last few created a lot of smoke. Then I teleported in a swirl of flowers to the doors and waited. "Hero!" Coach

Boomer yelled as I walked out of the gym and right into Lash.


	3. Chapter 3

_"Hero!" Coach Boomer yelled as I walked out of the gym and right into Lash._

After walking into Lash I stumbled slightly but Lash steadied me quickly. "Thanks but weren't you going to torture sidekicks with Speed?" I asked as I watch Lash blush.

"I wanted to see your powers in action. You'd make a great Save the Citizen partner for either Speed or me." Lash said as he forced the blush away. "Now we get your schedule and compare them to see the best times to skip and pick on the sidekicks." Lash finished and motioned for me to follow him to Powers' office. After I retrieved my schedule from Powers she gave me a look that I told me that she disapproved of my new friends. Like I fucking care what she thinks. Speed was talking with Lash when I came out of Powers office.

"Lash here's my schedule." I announced as I handed him it. As the two went over my schedule I seen Layla. She was staring at me then she looked to Lash and Speed.

"You have all your classes with Lash and three with both of us." Speed told me as he handed my schedule back to me. I nodded my head over to Layla and they both looked. "Hey sidekick did you get lost on the way to class. Your boyfriend finally come to senses that you're beneath him." Speed taunted causing Layla to turn and walk away.

"She's going to go home and cry to mommy how the evil Leanne befriended the villains of the school." I scoffed as I watched her retreat back to where her sidekick friends waited. "So what period are we skipping today?" I questioned as I turned to the two boys standing next to me. Speed showed me when to skip but said Lash would show me where we would meet before the three of us began our torment of the sidekicks.

The bell rang for us to head to class and we split up. Lash and I stood a few feet from the classroom and tripped or poured water over sidekicks. Just before the late bell rang the two of us slipped into class and took seats in the back of the room. Hero History was boring and the teacher was a stuttering fool who flinched every time he looked our way. After he finished his speech on what the class was about the bell rang and Lash and I were out the door no questions asked. On your way to the next class we ran into Speed. "Who'd you have for Hero History?" I asked while yawning slightly. I knew I'd sleep through that class most of the time.

"Millbury, why?" Speed stated as he looked at the two of us. We must have been a sight leaning on each other and both yawning.

"Johnson was a stuttering fool. Couldn't string two words together without and um or a few repeated letters. Couldn't even look at Lash or I either he'd freak if he even looked our way. At least we can sleep through that class." I replied and Lash nodded to show he felt the same. "Now off to second period. Wonder who I'll get to torment now." I said as I threw a mud flower over a few sidekicks. The three of us laughed at them as they attempted to run but slipped in the remaining mud and fell.

"Nice one Leanne. You know you need a nickname that shows your power. Think on it and well decide on one. See you guys in Save the Citizen." Speed yelled as he ran down the hallway tripping sidekicks as he went. I motioned for Lash to lead us to Mad Science and we managed to get to class just before the late bell rang. We managed to find another table together and sat and waited for the assignment. Medulla walked in and his eyes were immediately drawn to the two of us.

"Now class today we'll be going over what we'll be doing in class this year. I can already see who will be failing his class." Medulla stated coolly as he looked at Lash and I. After a long and boring class Lash and I escaped the class. While in class I used my powers to retrieve some extra parts for my own experiment that I was constructing. Lash and Speed will probably be glad to help once I befriend them some more. I have been to jail numerous times so it didn't bother me but it might bother them to have to go back to prison. I was going to be a villain someday everyone in my family knew I would be they just never knew when I'd act. I'd have to be a little more careful now seeing as I'm hanging around with the school's villains.

Lash and I arrived at the gym and went to our respective changing rooms. We were ready quickly and made our way to the stands. Soon everyone was in the gym and Boomer went to chose pairs. "Lash and Sp-" He began but was cut off by Lash.

"Leanne will be my partner." Lash stated and Speed nodded. They had already planned this I noticed as I went and got suited up with Lash. I turned to him and when no one could see us I kissed him on the lips quickly.

"For luck." I whispered with a wink and Lash returned the favor. When we entered the arena Speed looked over to us and immediately knew something happened by the way we were looking at each other. Apparently the lust I felt for Lash was the same he felt for me.

"Heroes or Villains." Boomer stated more than asked knowing exactly what was going to be chosen.

"Villains." I announced while rolling my eyes. I knew the only reason he asked was because Powers would most likely kill him if he just immediately put us as villains seeing as we were good just mislead and would be good as adults in her mind.

"The heroes will be Peace and Stronghold." Boomer yelled and the two suited up and joined us in the arena. Both Lash and I noticed that they were sharing the same luck ritual we did but they obviously used more tongue.

"Wait till Layla hears this. Your boyfriend is gay with Peace." It might not of happened if Peace didn't look so much like a girl with his long hair." I joked as we watched in disgust. Now I had nothing against people who like the same sex, hell I'd been with the same sex once or twice but Peace and Stronghold just didn't fit together. Lash laughed slightly and we took our places as the two heroes took theirs. Boomer started the round and I had Peace cornered. I summoned a few flowers and threw them at Peace while dodging and fire he threw my way. A few exploded in a foam that put out the fire when I hit him with a flower that exploded into mud and drenched him in it. I also threw some flowers at Stronghold once Peace was unable to summon any fire. One of the flowers created a metal cage around him while the others began filling it with water and a concrete mixture. I filled the cage up to about his chast and immediately caused it to dry with another flower. Stronghold with his super strength couldn't break out of the hold I had on him. Peace lunged at me when I wasn't looking causing Lash to wrap his arms around his body and throw him across the arena.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not hit girls." Lash taunted as I sat down in the middle or the arena. I threw a flower toward Peace and motioned for Lash to cover his eyes discretely. When the flower got close enough it exploded into a bright light that could temporarily blind almost anyone who was close enough. When the light vanished Peace was trying to stand up and walk but tripped due to his lack of sight. When the buzzer rang I snapped my fingers and the concrete around Stronghold vanished and he rushed to Peace's side.

"Don't worry Stronghold we didn't damage anything to seriously. He still has all his goods if you were wondering and his mouth is most likely in working condition for your good luck kisses." I taunted and Stronghold's face drained all color. I looked into the crowd to see Layla looking heartbroken and upset. I mean who wouldn't her boyfriend was cheating on her with a another boy. Lash and I won every round as villains. How were these people going to be the heroes of tomorrow if they couldn't save a fake civilian. When we exited the arena at the end of class we first went our respective locker rooms before meeting up again.

"Tomorrow you'll be my partner in Save the Citizen. We'll change the pair everyday. You guys destroyed Stronghold and Peace today though." Speed explained.

"Yea we did now excuse me while I go kick Stronghold's ass for hurting my sister." I growled. The two looked at me in confusion.

"I thought you like causing your sister pain?" Speed asked confused.

"I do. When it's me causing the pain not some wannabe hero. My sister is my punching bag whether it be emotionally or physically hurting her I'm the only one who can." I clarified though my rage was clouding my senses. Lash and Speed pitied Stronghold for about a minute when they seen him thrown across the hallway into a couple of lockers and a dew flowers followed and changed into spikes effectively pinning him to the wall. "I don't know what the hell you were thinking Stronghold when you did that to my sister but be warned this is a light punishment if I wanted I could kill you. And just to warn you I don't possess a conscience." I threatened him in a deathly quite voice before pulling away an the spikes disappeared along with me before the teachers could get anywhere near the situation therefore they didn't see a thing.

"Remind me never to piss you off Leanne." Lash stated as we walked down the hallway. Speed already was headed to his class while Lash and I had study hall. We basically had the period to ourselves since Speed couldn't skip this period and only heroes had study hall this period. We checked into study hall then went to wander the halls the study hall teacher didn't really care seeing as she was afraid of us.

"You won't have to worry about it. Seeing as you're lusting for me as much as I am for you, you'll be glad if I get pissed off. Apparently when I get pissed off no matter if it's the person I sleep with or the someone else. I've been told I'm amazing in bed when I'm pissed off." I whispered seductively into Lash's ear making him shiver in anticipation. ""Want to test the theory?" I asked after nipping at his neck. Lash grabbed me and pulled me down a few halls to the abandoned part of the building where summer school sessions where held. I was pushed into a wall and Lash's lips were on mine. Our clothes were off soon after. We had nearly two hours to kill this would pass the time. I watched the lust in Lash's eyes grow as he looked over my muscular, thin body. He knew what he wanted and he took it. He cherished me more than anyone one had done before. When we finished we dressed quickly and hurried to the main hallway where Speed would be waiting seeing as the bell had just rung for class to end. It was obvious what had occurred between the two of us as my hair was a mess, our clothes were beyond wrinkled, and we were flushed from the activity. Speed immediately knew what was going on when he seen us coming from the out of use are of the school.

He ignored the way we looked for now and we headed to lunch. But I could tell just by the way he looked at us, Lash was going to doing a lot of explaining tonight.


End file.
